


Hugs

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: After a rough hunt, Sam finds out what kind of hug you really want from him….





	Hugs

“I’m hitting the hay, guys. See y’all tomorrow,” you spoke over your shoulder, heading toward your motel room next door to Sam and Dean’s. 

The hunt had been rough, not physically, but emotionally. You hadn’t ever dealt with a shapeshifter before and you weren’t looking forward to it again. The shifter had found you first – touched you and turned into your evil doppelgänger easily. Once it _was_ you, it knew how to mess with you, having access to your memories. This shifter was slightly different in the ones Sam and Dean had come across before, because all it needed was a memory of a person to become them. You weren’t prepared for what happened.

First it turned into your mother, telling you how horrible of a daughter you were, how you were useless because you were unable to save her from those vampires. How could you have come back from their bite when she hadn’t? She wished that Sam and Dean hadn’t found you and given you the cure before you died or fed and became one of them, to be killed later _like you deserved_.

Then the shifter turned into Dean, telling you how you were a worthless hunter, unable to fend for yourself. You were the whiny baby sister he never wanted, and he needed you out of his life. Why did he give you a room in the bunker? Now he could never get rid of you. Shifter-Dean had smacked you in the face a few times, and you let it, because by then the tears had begun streaming down your face. All the things it said were things you had dreaded Dean saying, ever since you met the boys.

Last it had turned into Sam. You couldn’t have imagined Sam’s face could look so menacing and hateful. Sam was the bright light in your life (even if he didn’t know it) and you dreaded anything the shifter would say from Sam’s mouth or do with Sam’s body. You loved Sam. You tried to separate _your_ Sam from the shifter Sam in front of you, but it was impossible. 

“You are disgusting, Y/N.”  
“How could you ever love me?”  
“I’m way to good for you.”  
“You are worthless to me.”  
“I wish you’d just leave.”

Sam’s voice – _no_ , the _shifter’s_ voice still rang through your head. You entered your motel room quietly, shutting the door behind you and leaning against it. _That wasn’t Sam – he wouldn’t say those things_ , you thought to yourself. You could only hope that Sam would be much nicer if he found out about your feelings for him. 

You headed for the small table and chairs, sitting down and pulling out the bottle of scotch you kept in your travel bag. You opened it and took a swig, letting it calm your nerves and emotions. 

You could handle getting beat up physically, and mentally to a point, but this had been different. Your feelings for Sam had been growing recently, as the two of you had been spending more and more time researching together and generally hanging out more. There was nothing you cherished more than the sweet hugs Sam would give you before bed, resting his chin on your head and holding you for a moment. It was those moments that you could _pretend_ and later dream of in your sleep.

The shifter taking those feelings and tormenting you, making fun of you – that hurt more than any physical injury you’d ever gotten. Your feelings for Sam were becoming a weakness, and you needed to face them so that you could be rid of them.

You had been staring at your bottle of scotch, contemplating drinking the whole thing before bed, when there was a soft knock on your door. Knowing who it was, you spoke clearly, “Go away, Sam. I don’t want to talk right now.”

“Y/N, come on. I need my bedtime hug or I can’t sleep.”

You could hear the smile in his voice, and the visualization of a smile his face made a small smile come to yours. Even after the horrible day you had had, Sam could make you happy in seconds.

With a sigh, you got up and opened the door to let him in. He had obviously showered quickly and changed out of his hunting clothes, into a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, not bothering to put on shoes for the door-to-door trek. He turned to watch you close the door and then held his arms out to you.

You couldn’t help yourself: you went to him and buried your face in his shirt, smelling all that Sam was. Clean, pine-y, a hint of his deodorant, and something altogether _Sam_. You didn’t let go as he wrapped his arms around you, and you sighed. This is what you wanted. This is what the shifter had been pushing at earlier, tormenting you about. 

Your feelings from the shifter’s comments suddenly rushed back. A couple tears escaped, and you did your best not to sniff. You needed Sam to leave, you needed to forget about it all. Sam’s hugs weren’t going to help you now. You either needed something more or something much, much less.

You extracted yourself from Sam and turned away, reaching for the bottle of scotch and taking another pull. You took a deep breath in, willing yourself to cease all emotions. You could tell Sam was still behind you, trying to be there for you.

“Sam, I really just need to sleep,” you said without turning toward him, and the tears threatened to escape even more.

“Y/N, tell me what you need. You’ve always said my hugs could cure anything,” Sam responded, and you could feel him take a step toward you.

You pulled from the scotch again, before responding. “I don’t need a normal, time-for-bed, Sam-hug right now. That won’t help me.” Sam reached around you and took the scotch bottle away, putting it down on the table. While he wasn’t touching you at all, you could feel the heat from his body behind you, slightly surrounding you. Your eyes closed, willing your body not to respond.

“I’m a pretty good hugger, Y/N, in case you haven’t noticed,” Sam started, his hand hovering near yours. “What kind of hug will help you right now?”

You could feel his breath on your neck, and your body wasn’t in your control anymore. Goosebumps flew from your neck all the way down to your toes, and your breath hitched. Your stomach was twisting and turning, and you were suddenly hot.

You took a deep breath, before whispering into the quiet room, “I need one of those hugs that turns into sex.”

You heard Sam behind you, mimicking your deep breath. He moved forward, closing the space between your bodies and putting his hands on yours, moving them across your waist so he was holding you in a hug from behind. He whispered into your ear, “I can do that kind of hug, too.” Very softly, he kissed the skin just below your ear, and then he waited.

This was what you wanted. Everything you could ever dream of, happening right here and now. With your eyes still closed, you turned in Sam’s arms to face him. His hands released yours as you turned, and one slowly made its way up to cup your face. It was only when his thumb brushed over your cheekbone that you opened your eyes to look at him.

The way Sam was gazing at you was something out of your most wonderful dreams. He had a small smile on his lips, and it felt like he was searching your soul. His eyes drifted down to your lips in a question, before looking back into your eyes. You gave him the tiniest of nods, and he lowered his lips to touch yours.

You had never felt anything like it before. There wasn’t even any pressure between your lips yet, but you felt fireworks. Your body reacted, shivering with excitement. This is all you had wanted and more. Your arms circled Sam’s waist, pulling him closer to you. 

Slowly, Sam got a firmer grip on your face, and pulled your mouth closer to his. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, before diving in again. You allowed him full access, letting his tongue explore your mouth. You thought your heart would beat out of your chest and you were sure Sam could feel it pounding. 

Sam’s other hand was on your lower back, and it gripped your clothing there, squeezing and pushing it up slightly. When it slipped beneath your shirt to touch your bare skin, you inadvertently let out a groan. 

Unfortunately, Sam’s reaction to your groan was to stop kissing you. He pulled back slightly, looking into your eyes. “I don’t want this ‘hug’ to be just because of a tough hunt, Y/N. I want you to know that this means more to me, I want you to know that I am here for you, in _all_ ways. Please tell me you want this – want _me_ – for more than just today.”

Your breath hitched and a tear slipped from the corner of your eye. Sam’s thumb wiped it away, and you nuzzled in to his hand. “Sam, I’ve wanted this for so long, which is why this hunt was so bad. The shifter…” You swallowed deeply, before continuing, “It knew how I felt about you, and _that’s_ what it used to torture me.”

“Oh, Y/N…” Sam didn’t know what else to say, so he resorted to action. Picking up right where he left off, his mouth dove in to capture yours. Both of your movements were more certain now, more intentional. Sam’s hand grasped at your bare back, and his other one moved to join it. Your arms wrapped around Sam’s neck, pulling slightly at his hair.

His lips left yours for a moment, “Up,” and then you jumped for your legs to wrap around his waist and he was carrying you to the bed. He laid you down, never letting his lips leave yours as he rested himself above you.

The two of you continued kissing and your hands began exploring. You slowly dragged your hands down his chest, relishing the feeling of every muscle beneath his t-shirt. Once you got to the bottom of the shirt, your hands reversed their movement, this time underneath the soft fabric. It was Sam’s turn to groan into your mouth, and you smiled into the kiss. You couldn’t believe this was happening.

Your nails scratched lightly at Sam’s chest and stomach, and he shivered in response. His kisses left your mouth and started traveling down your neck, sucking at your pulse point. You arched to give him more access, relishing the feeling of Sam’s lips on your body. Once he was sure you’d have a mark in the morning, he pulled away slightly.

“You have on entirely too many clothes, Y/N,” Sam commented, before pulling at your sweater. You helped as he tugged the sweater and shirt underneath over your head. He moved down your body, unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them off. You propped yourself on your elbows, looking down the bed at him. 

He made eye contact with you, before kissing his way back up your leg, teasing very slowly. You were mesmerized – here was the man you’d been falling in love with for the past year, wanting you like you wanted him. You could feel the excitement building as he came farther up your legs, and he slightly nipped at the edge of your underwear.

Instead of stopping there, he kept kissing, over your belly and to your chest. He reached around you to unhook your bra, before focusing his attention on your breasts. He pulled one in his mouth, nipping and licking at it, while twisting and pinching the other with his hand. Once he was satisfied with one, he switched and gave the other equal attention. You had your head thrown back, unable to stop the sounds from coming out of your mouth or your hips from bucking upward, searching for friction. 

When Sam was through with your breasts, he kissed your lips quickly before heading down your body again. You were breathless by the time he got back to your underwear line, and he hooked his thumbs in the sides to slowly slip them down and off your legs.

“So wet for me, Y/N,” Sam commented, before placing a chaste kiss on your clit. Your response was a buck of the hips, and Sam smiled. “Close your eyes and just feel, baby.” 

You did as he said as he settled himself between your legs, his arms wrapping around your legs to hold your hips down. Sam licked his way around your pussy before flattening his tongue and lapping away. He alternated between firm, full licks over your opening and small, quick licks on your clit. You bucked against his hold, unable to stop the embarrassing sounds leaving your mouth. You could feel the pressure building inside you, and Sam was quickly learning what you liked to use to his advantage.

Sam brought one hand up to work in tangent with his mouth, sliding a long finger into you. You whimpered at the sensation and he began pumping his finger in and out of you, in time with his tongue’s assault on and around your clit. As your moans became louder, signaling to Sam how close you were to the edge, he slid another finger in and began curling them. Your hips tried to buck, but Sam held you down and all you could do was take what Sam was giving. He pumped and curled his fingers, while suctioning his lips around your clit. At that, you cried out your release, feeling your body shivering from the power of it. Sam worked you through your orgasm, slowing his fingers as your breathing evened out.

Once you had calmed, Sam came up to lay beside you, placing soft kisses on your forehead, cheeks, and lips. You breathed heavily, gazing up at him. When you had enough energy, your hand came up to tug on his t-shirt.

“Now _you_ have on entirely too many clothes, Sam,” you whispered, helping him take his shirt off. Looking down, you could see his erection straining in his pajama pants. He slid them and his boxers off in one move, allowing you to gaze at his sculpted frame. 

You had seen Sam naked before (on accident) but it was completely different than being allowed to look at him. He was perfect. Your hands reached out to explore his chest and waistline before landing on his cock. Your small hand squeezed slightly, causing him to release a breathy moan. His eyes were closed, relishing your touch on his body.

Able to take him a bit by surprise, you pushed him to his back, straddling yourself on top of him. You ground your wet pussy onto his cock, getting it nice and wet, and his hands grasped at your hips. You leaned down for a kiss, eager to pay him back for the pleasure he had just given you. Without much warning, you lifted your hips slightly before impaling yourself on his cock, taking it all in one thrust. 

You had never heard a more beautiful sound than the groan that came from Sam’s mouth in response to being inside you for the first time. His fingers were going to leave bruises they were grasping at you so tightly. You were still for a moment, letting yourself adjust to having his enormous erection inside you. 

Once you were ready, you leaned back, placing your hands on Sam’s knees for leverage. You began bouncing up and down on him, enjoying the sensation of him sliding in and out of your wet heat. Sam’s hands were on your hips, squeezing you with every movement.

The position of your body leaning back gave Sam the opportunity to watch his dick slide in and out of you, and he took full advantage of that. He was entranced with the connection between your bodies, obviously enjoying watching his cock disappear inside of you. You couldn’t help but watch his facial expression, so concentrated and blissful from the feelings and viewpoint you were giving him. The fact that he was so turned on by the sight made your own excitement grow.

Because you were taking him so deep, it didn’t take long for your next orgasm to build. You were panting, encouraging Sam to meet your hips with his own. Understanding that you were getting close, one of his hands came around to thumb at your clit, putting pressure in just the right place. You began bouncing faster, squeezing your walls around him to ensure his completion as well.

The combination of everything – visuals, feelings, and the sound of your moans together – had Sam nearing the brink as well. “Come with me, Y/N…Let me feel you around me…” was all he needed to say before the two of you came within moments of each other, your walls fluttering around him as he spilled inside of you.

You leaned forward as your hips slowed, reaching to kiss him on the lips. His large hands came up to cup your face, holding you in a simple, chaste kiss. He rested your forehead on his for a moment, before you lifted yourself off of him and rolled to the side with a sigh.

Sam went to the bathroom to get a washrag to clean up your bodies, and you were grateful. Your limbs were heavy as he curled back into you, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Y/N, any time you need a hug, just let me know,” Sam said with a small smile, before kissing you sweetly again.

You smiled back, still unable to believe where you ended up tonight. “I think I’ll take you up on that.”


End file.
